Devilish Love
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: For thousand years a war has begun between Heaven and Hell. King Battousai of Hell wants to conquer not only the kighdom of Heaven but also the Queen s heart.Will he manage to make her his ?And what about the ancient prophecy that threatens to destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own Rurouni Kenshin

Devilish Love

Chapter 1: Angels and Demons

For thousand years the angels and the demons were in constant war. Both sides had lost many forces and had been weakened. The war was endless and never ending. According to an ancient prophecy the war between Hell and Heaven would lead the souls into the abyss and into oblivion.

Leader in Hell was Battousai the younger son of the Devil .In the past he had fought with his elder brothers Aoshi and Souhiro for the throne .But he was stronger than them and defeated them quickly. The young king was very beautiful with hair red as blood and blue golden eyes. He was ruthless and feared by everyone. He wanted to defeat once and for all the Heaven and to conquer all the angels. For him the demons were the superior beings and angels were inferior beings who had to serve them. He wanted to rule Heaven and he wanted it now.

Leader in Heaven was Queen Kaoru a beautiful girl and black hair and blue eyes .She was respected and loved by everyone and she ruled Heaven with wisdom despite her youth. Her father had tried many times to stop the war but in vain. In the end he left and gave the crown to his daughter. The royal council of archangels supported the young Queen and the only thing they wanted was for the war to stop. The previous battles had left them weak and vulnerable. When her father died and made her the queen, her brother Lucifer betrayed her and went to Hell. His lust for power and his bitterness towards their father led him to an alliance with demons.

Kaoru had many responsibilities and one of them was to keep the demons away for her kingdom. But how she would manage that? The Demon King was a very dangerous man known for his abilities in battle. She knew that with their current forces they didn`t even have a chance against the demons of Hell. The demons were creatures with supernatural and dark powers and were mighty in battle. There should be another way in order to solve this issue .She had to think and had to do it very carefully. The future of her people depended on her.

Meanwhile to the kingdom of Hell king Battousai was watching through a magic crystal the kingdom of Heavens and the young queen. She was so beautiful and elegant and he wanted her for himself. He had to make her his and he knew that the best way to do it. He would ask her hand in marriage. He smirked and he shouted.

"Saito , come here now" he ordered

"You called for me my Lord''? Saito asked the king.

"Yes, I want you to go with Lucifer immediately to Heaven and ask the Queen`s hand in marriage, Tell her that if she wants peace, she will have to marry me." He said.

"And if she refuses my lord"? Saito asked him.

"Then we will kidnap the Queen" he said. Soon the kingdom of Heaven and Queen Kaoru will be mine"….

Here is chapter 1 .I hope you liked it. Please review and I will update soon. Thank you,

Lady Lucila


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Here is chapter 2

Devilish Love

Chapter 2: The Queen`s dream

Queen Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. She didn`t know where she was. The last thing she remembered it was that she was sitting to her throne. But now she didn`t know where she was .The only thing she could hear was voices, but after a while the voices became screams, screams of people who begged for mercy.

Immediately she started to run to towards the direction where she knew that those people were captive. She passed many corridors and then she found herself in a big room full of people. In the center of the room was a huge fire and also young girls and boys were dancing around the fire, some others were drinking and some others had sex in front of her eyes.

Kaoru`s eyes widened when she realized that they were not ordinary people, they were demons. The most of them had black wings and red eyes but she could see that some of them had gold wings It was obvious that they belonged to high status and maybe to the royal family. The demons were two beautiful men with black hair and blue eyes. She had to admit that they were very beautiful and charming. Shock started to appear in Kaoru`s face when she discovered where she was. She was in Hell. The place of corruption and torture. She had to escape and she had to do it quickly. She started to run when suddenly a cold voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going? Come back here." Someone told her.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone became silent. A dark figure appeared in front of her and everyone kneeled. Kaoru could sense a dark aura coming from that man. The man slowly started walking and soon he was in front of her. She gasped in the sight of him. He had long red hair, blue eyes and gold wings. That man was dangerous.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Hell, my Queen"he told her.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" she asked looking very afraid

"Of course I know you, Queen Kaoru of Heaven. May I introduce myself? I am Battousai king of Hell and Lord of Darkness" he said and kissed her hand

"You are the king? Then tell me, why I am here? I should be in Heaven. How I ended up here?"

"Ha,ha ha little Kaoru you are here because I want you to be. I wanted you to be here and by my side" he said and bent to kiss her

"Are you crazy? Don`t touch me? This can`t be real. It must be a dream" she said

"Oh but there is a small difference between dream and reality my the conversation we have is real. I wanted to speak to my future wife" he said and he smirked

" I will never be your future wife. You can`t force me" she said.

"Ha,ha ,ha like hell I can and I will do. Get ready little Queen because soon you will be with me. Soon, soon…

Here is chapter 2. Please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	3. Chapter 3

Devilish Love

Hello again. Here is chapter !

Chapter 3: Lucifer`s plan

Lucifer had always been Kaoru`s shadow. Whatever she had done, he had already done it. He wanted to prove to the Royal council that he should be the king of Heavens instead of Kaoru. He hated her so much. Since they were children Kaoru was the one who always got the attention. Everyone loved her and respected her and him they had rejected him and humiliated him many times.

Kaoru since became a queen treated Lucifer like her servant and not like her own brother He'd never done anything righteous; Sometimes he was going to Earth taking a human form and he drank and gambled and treated people badly when it suited him. Everyone in Heaven believed that he was an angel and they were showing him respect because he was the Queen`s brother and not because he was a soldier, defender of Heavens against the forces of evil. Rafael an archangel had once told Kaoru that one day her brother would betray her and that his own existence was worthless and a threat against all angels.

Again memories came back to haunt him. Lucifer hated Rafael so much and also his brother Michael, Kaoru`s best friend .He was a general and a member of the Royal Council. He was very strong and respected like his sister. Lucifer knew that Kaoru preferred Michael of him. She wished that he was her brother instead of Lucifer. That`s why he hated Kaoru so much. He thought that she didn`t care of him at all and that she wanted to eliminate him. But he couldn`t realize it was his own jealousy that made him hate her and in the end betray her after a fight he had with her. He remembered that time like it was yesterday.

Queen Kaoru was in the throne room with Michael and the other members of the Royal Council. They were all here to discuss their next movements against the demons of Hell. They had to do something and had to make it quickly. Battousai, king of hell had ordered his demons and made a sudden attack against the angels killing many of them. Under Battousai`s orders they had gone also to Earth controlling the minds of innocent people making them lose control and devote themselves to the pleasures of the flesh.

Battousai knew that by taking those people from the angels` protections their souls would be corrupted and as a result of this they would become demons after their death. It was obvious now that the king of Hell wanted to create an army of demons, the biggest army in history in Hell, with demons from Hell and also with people who had sold their souls to his father the Devil himself.

Kaoru had decided that they had to wait before they attack but he remembered he was against that decision and that they had to attack now they had the chance. He tried to convince her and change her decision but she didn`t listen. She never listened to him. It was like he wasn`t even there.

"Kaoru, Kaoru please try to understand that we must not wait. We must attack and kill now the beasts. We have to kill them now. They do not except us to attack them now. Come Kaoru let me give the order of an attack. We will destroy them and we will have our revenge." Lucifer told Kaoru

"Brother, I don`t think that this is a wise decision. We have to wait. If we attack now they will probably be ready for us. King of hell is not a fool. He will wait for us if we attack now. I don`t want to lose more men .We did everyone alive. I will not risk another life Lucifer" Kaoru told him coldly.

"What are you saying sister? Are you mad? So we will here and we will do nothing? Please sister for once listen to what I say. If we don`t act soon then our enemy will think that we are weak" he said to her trying to convince her.

"We will do as I say and that`s an order Lucifer. Do not act foolishly. Try to think for once dear brother" she told him.

"You are the one who is not thinking here. You are a foolish little girl who thinks that because she became Queen can act and do anything she wants. But you know what? I think that you are a betrayer. You don`t care for your people and you let them get slaughtered by Battousai`s dogs" he said. He went towards Kaoru when suddenly a hand stopped him.

"Violence brings violence Lucifer. Can`t you see? This is what Battousai wants. He wants to fight each other and destroy us. He is very smart. He thinks that if we fight each other we will be weak and then he will destroy us easily. Is this what you want Lucifer? "Michael asked him.

"Better to do what he says Lucifer" Rafael said .Our Queen had decides with wisdom for her kingdom.

Lucifer became furious with these words. Rage appeared suddenly in his face. He couldn`t take this anymore. He decided to leave for now but soon he would take his revenge. He started to leave when he turned his head towards Rafael.

"Remember your words Rafael because I will not forget them. You and your brother, better be careful from now on. You don`t want to make me your enemy" he said and left the room.

"Lucifer, wait" Kaoru said to him but Michael stopped her.

"It`s no use Kaoru. Let him go for now. In the end he will understand "

Meanwhile Lucifer was walking the corridors when a dark voice stopped him.

"Ha ha ha that pretty little girl has humiliated you again. How long will you continue to be like this Lucifer? And you angels want to call yourselves strong. Ha ha ha I was right when I thought that you were weak…..

"Who are you and how you dare to speak to me like that. I am prince of Heaven and the Queen`s brother." He said.

"Oh really, I thought that you were just a mere soldier and a thorn for the Queen and the others .At least this is how they are treating you"

"Go to hell damn beast" he said ready to fight.

"Oh but I am hell. I am the darkness in peoples` hearts. I am also the darkness in your heart. I know what you want and I can help you Lucifer. Just come with me, come…..

Here is chapter 3.I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again dear readers. Sorry that I was so late to update. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Battousai`s evil plan

Long ago there were two siblings. Lucifer and Kaoru were holy beings, constructed from the memories and souls of men; both good and evil. Kaoru received the souls and memories of the good. The souls and memories of the bad went to Lucifer. The joy of life, love, and peace were all, things Kaoru could experience, but Lucifer could feel only greed, pain, and hate. Hate for his bad luck and also hate for his sister Kaoru.

The siblings had black hair and blue eyes.. Their eyes were the brilliant blue of the sky. Their similarities ended there. Kaoru cared deeply for mortals and the other holy beings. She cared only for their welfare and would do anything for them no matter the cost. Lucifer, on the other hand, was selfish and merciless. He was power-hungry and would do anything to get his way.

That`s why he decided to betray Kaoru and follow Battousai. He was the only one who could give him power and everything he wanted. He wanted the throne for himself and he wanted to kill Kaoru. But Battousai seemed that he was charmed with his sister and he wanted her for himself. This was a great obstacle in his plans. His plan was to destroy both his sister and King Battousai and rule both the kingdoms. But Battousai`s affection towards Kaoru complicated the things.

His greed for power was a feeling that burnt him like the fire, he knew that he was born for great things. Now he was in Hell ,the kingdom of Battousai as one of his generals. For now he would help Battousai . He would help him to kidnap his little sister and make her his. His passion for her would be his downfall and the beginning of the end for them.

He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly he heard a noise and a door opened. He turned his head and he saw Battousai standing in front of him. His eyes were amber and could as ice

"How the things are going Lucifer? Did you bring me what I asked you for? Battousai asked him ,looking impatient.

"Yes my lord , he is in the dungeon, although I don`t understand why you need him" Lucifer told him.

Battousai had ordered Lucifer to go to the kingdom of Heaven without being noticed and kidnap young Solomon. He was a young boy at Kaoru`s age and also a childhood friend. But many believed that he and the Queen were in love. It was obvious that Battousai was jealous of that boy but then he decided to kidnap him instead of killing him? It was obvious that the king had some other plans that he didn`t want Lucifer to learn. But he would discover the truth.

"Many questions you ask Lucifer but I am afraid I can`t answer . You do as you are told and nothing else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord forgive me" Lucifer said and bowed to him. One day he promised, he would make Battousai kneel I front of him and beg him for mercy. Of course he would never show mercy. To anyone.

"Now, now I will go and visit our friend In the meantime you go and call Saito. Tell him to meet me in the dungeons. You are dismissed" he said and left the room.

Lucifer became furius. How dare to order him around like a common slave? He was a prince, the price of Heaven and not someone who followed orders. That pitiful dog. He had to be patient and soon he would have his revenge. He arrived at Saito`s room. Saito was one of the most powerful demons and also the second in command. He was evil, ruthless and dangerous. He knocked the door.

"Who is it" ? Saito asked

"It`s me Lucifer , Saito. King Battousai asked you to go and meet him in the dungeons. We captured Solomon"

"Very well" he said and opened the door. He immediately left the room without giving a glance to him. Saito never liked Lucifer and was treating him badly. He went towards the dungeons whee Battousai was waiting for him.

"You called for me Battousai" the wolf asked him

"Yes, I called you because I want you to take care for everything while I am gone" he said with a smirk in his face

"You will leave? And where you will go? Saito asked Battousai curious about what he had in his mind

"I will go to the kingdom of heaven. It is time for me to claim what is mine" he sai and started laughing.

"And how you will go there Battousai? Have you lost your mind? They will ever allow you to approach the kingdom" he told him looking very serius.

" But I will not go there as the King of hell but I will disguise myself as that boy and then I will kidnap the Queen and bring her here. Everything will go as I have planned. Also keep an eye to Lucifer. I don`t trust him. He is sly like a snake and he can betray us. When I will not need him any more I will kill him. Now I am leaving" he said

"Wait, what we will do with the boy? Saito asked him

"You can take him as your slave. It`s a gift from me to you, Saito. I heard that your former slave didn`t last long and he passed away. Am I right?" he told him.

"Thank you Battousai. Yes he was very weak and didn`t manage to continue our game. Let`s hope that he will not be a disappointment as well" he said smirking

"I want a special treatment for that angel my friend. But remember I want him alive. Torture him as you like, I don`t care but remember don`t kill him. I have plans for him" he said and left the room.

"Battousai what in the seven hell are you thinking? " Saito said and turned towards the guards and told them.

"Prepare the slave and bring him to me" he ordered them and left as well.

Author`s note:

Battousai has a very evil plan in order to take Kaoru with him. What will happen in the kingdom of Heaven? Will Kaoru manage to discover Battousai or she will fall into his trap? And what will happen to poor Solomon? What Saito will do with him? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear readers please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila

"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:Angels with dirty faces

The guards grabbed young Solomon from the shoulders and took him out from the dungeons. They took him to Saito`s room. One of the soldiers smirked in the thought of what was going to happen to the young servant. Saito liked to torture yound demons or to assault them It was his favorite hobbie. No one was ever able to escape from him. They called him the "Wolf of Hell". He was a warrior and one of the leaders in the army of demons.

Everyone feared him. He was a very violent peron and he was also Battousai`s most trusted friend. Of course they had their differences but both were very powerful and respected by all the demons clans. Even Battousai`s brothers respected him and asked him for his advice.

He hated angels and especially their leader Kaoru and also her best friend Gabriel. He was his worst enemy. Gabriel had once killed his wife Tokio. She died in his hands. It was that day that Saito promised hat he would kill and torture all the angelsespecially Gabriel.

After a while the guards arrived in Saito`s room and knocked the door. Suddenly the guards heard a whisper. It was Solomon`s soft voice. He started to speak and he was calling someone.

"Kaoru, my Queen hear me please. Please i need you. Save me your majesty. Please..." Solomon said and started to cry. But he was in Hell and no one was going to help him. Nobody cared for his pain. Every minute

that passsed he was becoming weaker and weaker. It was obvious that Hell`s dark energy had begun to corrupte him and was ready to vanish all the goodness he hadinside him. He wanted to die. He wished for the demons to show him mercy and to kill him instantly. However he knew that this was not going to happen. He knew that demons loved to torture their victims until they screamed for help. No one could ever save them or help them. Once they fell into the hands of the demons they became their prey. They could never return to Heaven and even if theydid manage to return back they were losing their wings . The angels could never trust them again.

The guards knocked the door and a cold voice answered. Enter..

"My lord, we have brought you the slave as you wished" one guard said.

"Bring him in" Saito ordered. he guard opened the door and pushed Solomon inside. They closed the door and vanished. Now Solomon was alone with Saito.

"Welcome slave. I was waiting for you" he said and licked his lips. It was going to be a very painful night for Solomon.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Heaven Queen Kaoru and the generals were preparing fot the meeeting. Now that Lucifer had betrayed them they would make new plans and discuss their strategy from now on. Since the morning Kaoru had a bad feeling. She didn`t know why but something bad was going to happen and soon. Since yesterday she hadn`t seen Solomon. Her best friend. He was the only one who could understand her. His smile always made her feel better. He was there when she was crying for the loss of her father and later for Lucifer`s betrayal.

"Your majesty? What are you thinking? Are you ok?" Tae a maid asked Kaoru. She knew Kaoru from the day she was born. Tae was for her a second mother since her real mother had died in birth. Tae raised both siblings. Even Lucifer had a weakness to Tae. He still cared for her. His heart was cold and full of hate for everyone. Except her of course. Kaoru knew that no matter what happened Tae was always going to be special in Lucifer`s heart. For him she was the father and a mother and also a sister and his best friend. He respected her and protected her. When he left the kingdom of Heanen she was the only one who said goodbye. Kaoru sometimes felt so jealous of Tae. She wished that she could win Lucifer`s love and affection. She had tried so many times to tell him that she cared for him and that she was always going to be with him. But in vain. Lucifer had instead betrayed her, left her alone and humiliated her. And why? Because of power and glory. He wanted to see her dead. Suddenly the pain became unbearable for her and she started to cry. With a strict voice ordered.

"Where is Solomon? Tell him to come here now" Kaoru orderd

"My Lady forgive me but Solomon is not in his room. He hadn`t returned to his chambers since yesterday. We don`t know where he is" a serant told her

With anger Kaoru got up from her throne and told to the frightened servant in front of her.

"He has dissapeared since yesterday and you are telling me now? Leave immediately and search to everywhere.

He cannot be lost" Kaoru said and she could no longer hide her rage against the servant. Suddenly the gates opened and a dark figure entered the room. It was him. Solomon.

"Don`t worry your majesty. I am here. I came back. " Solomon smiled to

Kaoru smiled and went to greet him not knowing the danger that she was in. When she would find out it might be too late.

"Yes, my queen smile now because soon you will shed many tears in the future. Soon you and your pathetic kingdom will be mine. And there is nothing you can do about it my dear. All you have to do is watch. Soon, soon...

Author`s note:

Poor Kaoru. Battousai had taken young Solomon`s form in order to trick Kaoru and take from her what he wants. What is going to happen from now on? Dear readers i hope you liked my chapter. And don`t forget to review and i will update soon. I wish you a happy New Year everyone. Until next time..

Lady Lucila


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again deareaders. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

Chapter 6:Pain and passion

Suddenly the gates opened and young Solomon entered the Throne with a smirk and slowly he walked towards the Throne where Karou was. He kneeled towards her and looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Solomon are you ok?Where have you been all this time?I have been looking for you?Did something happen to you.?"she told him.

"No i am fine my Queen,don`t worry. I was just patrolling our lands and then Micheal told me that you wanted to see me, so i came here. Your majesty shouldn`t worry herself with someone like me. I am just a servant ,your higness. I have promised to serve you, to guard you and protect you and you have been so kind to me all this time..But the angels including the Royal Council has misunderstood our relationship my Queen. And i don`t want to be a burden for you. Please allow me to leave your majesty.I will leave from Heaven and i will never come back" he said and tears appeared in his young face. Queen Kaoru didn`t know the danger she was in and that the person in front of her wasn`t Solomon her loyal friend but king Battousai and with tears in her eyes she got up from her Throne and told hm

"No,no Solomon please don`t saythat. You are so cruel with me. You are the one i need by my side. You are my friend and the most important person to me right now. My brother, my own flesh and blood betrayed me and went with the demons. You are the only one that i care but please don`t tell me again that you will leave,because i will not let you go and if you try to leave me i will always find you and bring you back to me"she told him and hugged him tightly.

"You will regret those words you said my dear..He he . Be sure that i will never leave you again.I will be the only man who will touch you my queen.

Battousai smirked and hugged her even more tightly than she had done and gasped in his hold but she didn`t show it. It was so nice to be once again n his arms but something didn`t look right. Solomon had never been so daring with her until now. He was always blushing when she was looking at him and was too shy to touch even her hand. But now Solomon was hugging her tightly and he was kissing her on her cheek. Something was wrong but she couldn`t understand what was happening. She could sense a dangerous aura around Solomon but she didn`t know why.

Suddenly she felt Solomon`s lips kissing her neck and she moved away from him.

" .. What are you doing Solomon? Please let me go"she screamed and slapped him hard on his face. She was angry,very angry and she wanted to hit hm again but then she saw his face and stopped. Tears were running down his face and he was looking in the ground. Kaoru asked him to look at her and he raised his head towards her and she saw pain and guilt in his face and her eyes softened.

"Forgive me your majesty for my actions. I just couldn`t control my feelings for will never happen again" he told her

"It`s `s alright I forgive you you scared me for a while. It was like you were a completely different person before.I will come and talk you later. You are dismissed for now"she said and left the room.

Battousai saw her leaving the room and his eyes became red like fire.

"Little bitch i swear that you wii pay for your insolence towards me. My touch that made you moan, from now on will bring you only pain. I will be your lover and your enemy and i will have you chained in my bed. But i promise you i will make you suffer.I will pleasure you and then i will make you begfor my touch. You will be my slave and my servant and i will be your lord and your master. You may live in Heaven but i will make your life a leaving Hell. My touch is fire and it will burn you my little Queen. .I wait and you will see why they call me Battousai the Great Demon Of Hell . Soon you will mine and no angel or demon will be able to save you...

Author`s note:

I am sorry that i didn`t update all this time dear readers. But i am back now. Poor Kaoru she doesn`t know that she has fallen into a very dangerous trap and that she will need all her powers in order to survive. What is going to happen now? Will she able to escape Battousai or she will be his slave?You will have to wait until next chapter.I hope you liked the chapter and please don`t forget to review. Thank you for the reviews and the messages you send me. You make me a better author. Unti next time

Lady Lucila


End file.
